


Forging Chains

by darktensh17



Series: Heavy are These Chains [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cages, Chains, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Rape, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: A young Poe and his squad are taken by surprise and captured by slavers.This is the story precedes Chains of Our past is tells the tail of Poe's training as a pleasure slave, how he ended up with Bala-Tik and what happened after.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoe_Dameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Dameron/gifts).



> Please heed the tags!
> 
> Tags will likely change with each chapter. This is going to be dark, I'm not going to lie and I definitely encourage anyone who is not in to any of this not to read this fic. It's not going to be happy, not for awhile. 
> 
> (unbeta'd at the moment)
> 
> Gift for Zoe_Dameron who has been a wonderful friend to me since I joined the TFA fandom, a great beta, source of encouragement and an all around wonderful person <3

“Once this mission is over I’ll be able to come home on leave Papa, just in time for Life Day. I even promise that it’s not just to take a break of go visit Ben; I actually want to see you for once.” He’s sitting in a tent relaxing while his squad mates set up their own tents, no one has asked him for help yet so he’s taking the time to enjoy a quiet moment. 

His father laughs, eyes crinkling with amusement. The holo is grainy but Poe’s mind can easily fill in the details that are missing. “It’s good to know you actually care to see your Papa now that you’re a big shot pilot.

“Well I need somewhere to stay and someone to feed me,” Poe jokes back with an easy grin. “So I kind of have to spend a little time with you. This mission shouldn’t take more than two weeks; mostly they’re just trying to get us some outdoors experience, a bit of survival training in case we ever need to rough it out on missions. I told them I didn’t need it but they wanted me to lead the mission so I couldn’t really refuse.” Poe is on Aeris II with a small group of pilots, they’re on a training mission to patrol the planet for any sort of hostiles.

Kes nods and Poe can just make out the expression of pride on his face. “If there’s anyone that can teach your squad mates how to camp it’s you Poe. You’ve spent almost as much time in a tent as you have in the air.” 

“I probably shouldn’t have bragged about that if I didn’t want to be sent out to Aeris II in hindsight.” He shrugs helplessly. “Least it gets me away from the capital for a bit, it’s nice to be in the outdoors.”

“Just be careful; never let your guard down.” Kes warns, always the soldier at heart.

Poe smiles at that, his father is always looking out for him no matter what. “I promise I’ll keep my eyes peeled and my senses sharp. Papa didn’t raise a fool.” Kes laughs again and Poe feels suddenly so home sick. “I’ll see you soon Papa, I’ve got to go and make sure that everything’s been done the way I told them to.”

“Stay safe son, I love you.”

“Love you too Papa.” Poe shuts off the holo and stretches, going out to join the other five members of his patrol group. It’s oddly quiet in the camp. “I hope you aren’t all taking a nap right now, we’ve got work to do!”

A bolt of hot pain explodes in his chest and his work goes white, he doesn’t even get to see what hit him.

-

Poe comes too slowly. He’s disoriented and his head is pounding. It takes great effort to open his eyes and when he does he closes them again when a bright light overhead nearly blinds him. 

“None of that now little one; open those pretty eyes of yours and let me see what I have to work with.” There’s a voice coming from his left and Poe’s eyes fly open again despite the pain to look over at the speaker. There’s a tall older Chiss woman standing next to where Poe is lying, smiling down at him not unkindly. “There we are. My you are a lovely human aren’t you? You’ll fetch a good price in the market; pretty, fit, not too large for a human male. I think it will be the pleasure block for you. Some cleaning up, a little bit of make-up to enhance and you’ll be irresistible.” 

Panic floods through Poe and he tries to jerk away from the woman’s hands as she reaches over and runs her hands down his face. The action is ineffective; not only does it make his head spin but he quickly realizes that he’s bound to a table of sorts and can’t move at all.

“Don’t do that now, you’re going to hurt yourself and that won’t be good for anyone.” The Chiss turns away for a moment, moving out of Poe’s line of sight before returning with a hypo. “This will help you relax a bit, don’t fret at all, it’ll give you wrinkles.”

Before he can open his mouth to protest or scream the hypo is pressed into the meat of his thigh and everything goes black once again.

-

When he wakes up again he’s sitting in a cage, one barely big enough to contain his entire body comfortably. The distress of waking up in a cage causes his to panic and he doesn’t notice the large Iktotchi walking toward his cage. It’s not until the man smacks a stun baton against the cage giving Poe a light jolt that he becomes aware of him.

The jolt is painful enough to leave Poe gasping and curled up in pain. 

“Quiet down there boy if you know what’s good for you.” 

Poe knows that he should be scared but he is his mother’s son and can’t hold back the scathing retort on the tip of his tongue. “What’s good for me is not being locked up in a small cage like some common animal.” 

“You’re less than that boy.” Poe doesn’t realize there’s a chain attached to a collar around his neck until the Iktotchi pulls it tight cause him to choke. “You’re a slave now, and if you don’t behave I can guarantee your training isn’t going to go well at all. If you don’t behave you’ll be punished and I can guarantee you won’t enjoy it.”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to mark slaves up, it decreases their value.” He curses when he receives another mild shock for his backtalk. 

The Iktotchi is grinning down at him in a way that has Poe shrinking as far away from him as possible, and not only because of the stun baton in his hands. “Trust me pretty one, we have ways to punish that don’t involve leaving a single mark on your body. I’ll leave you to sit and think about that while you wait for your turn in training.” Without anymore words he walks away leaving Poe curled up in his cage wondering just what horrors await him and if anyone knows what happened to them

His mind turns to his squad mates and what became of them. Are they here as well or were they killed? When he’d exited his tent on Aeris II he hadn’t been able to get a look at anything before he was taken out. 

Laef, Bwekf, Aenaa, Festlia, and Hsferg; he prays to the Maker and the Force that they are alright, maybe they were overlooked and they’re safe. Uncurling Poe pushes himself on to his knees as much as he can in the cage and tries to look around and take as much stock of his current environment as he can. 

Keep calm a voice that sounds suspiciously like Luke Skywalker echoes in his head, Panic does no good; be calm and learn what you can. 

Briefly Poe thinks that maybe spending so much of his youth spending time with Ben and the other padawans at the Jedi temple wasn’t altogether a horrible idea; even if he spent most of it getting into trouble with Ben.

The room that contains his cage is long enough to contain six other cages in a row and wide enough to contain a second row with the nearest cage across from him being seven feet away. In total there were fourteen other cages much like Poe's own in contained in the room.

At one end of the room was a door that could possibly lead outside judging by the light coming from the small window about it being guarded by the Iktotchi. The other end of the room contained another door which held a sign written in a language Poe couldn’t read and had two Gamorrean guards stationed outside. What lay on the other side Poe couldn’t guess but if he strained his ears he could hear faint sounds coming from within it.

Turning his attention away from the door Poe looks around again, cataloguing that eight of the fourteen cages, including his own, seem to be occupied with various species. Poe seems to be the only human in the room. Briefly Poe wonders if everyone in this room is slated as a pleasure slave just as Poe apparently was. He is quick to shy away from that thought. 

Right. Taking a steadying breath Poe focuses his attention on his own individual situation. The cage itself is a simple construction and wouldn’t have been so hard to get out of if not for the fact that his hands are chained behind his back and the feel of a collar at his throat. It’s the collar that worries him the most; chances are there is some mechanism built into it to deter escape and that could be anything from delivering a shock to causing death. He won’t be able to escape as long as he has the collar on.

His thoughts of escape are momentarily pushed aside when the door at the end of the room opens and a stout Snivvian exits the room pulling a familiar dark haired human girl behind him.

Festlia! 

Poe presses as close to the bars of the cage as he can as the pair makes their way past him. Festlia’s eyes are down cast and her face is streaked with tears; she does appear to notice Poe as she’s dragged to a cage across and three spots down from Poe’s. It’s close enough that they could talk without attracting too much attention if they’re careful. 

When she’s placed back in her cage she curls up into a small ball and presses herself into the back of her cage. Poe can tell that she’s trembling and he wonders just what the Snivvian did to her in that room. His imagination comes up with some wholly unappreciated but likely possible examples.

The Snivvian walks down to the other end of the room where the Iktotchi is. They’re far enough away that Poe is certain they won’t hear him if he tries to get Festlia’s attention. 

“Festlia.” Either she doesn’t hear him or she’s not acknowledging him. “Festlia!” He tries a little louder this time and sees her look up and around. 

When her gaze lands on him he can see her eyes widen in surprise. “Poe!” She presses as close as she can to the bars of her cage on the side nearest to him.

“Are you alright?” Now that he has her attention the questions fall easily from his lips. “What happened at the camp? Have you seen the others? What did they do to you in that room?”

Festlia shakes her head. “Slavers; they snuck up on us before we even knew what was happening. Aenaa and Laef were taken down first, caught by surprise. Bwekf, Hsferg and I tried to fight but we were surrounded. It was over so fast. . . they. . .” More tears pool in her eyes. “They killed Bwekf, he wouldn’t stop fighting and they shot him.” 

Poe wonders how all this went on without him able to hear any of it. He should have been able to at least hear the blaster fire, unless they were using something else that was silent. Even then he should have heard his squad mates struggling. “Festlia. . . I’m sorry I should have noticed something as wrong.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered; they had some sort of sound dampening device. We couldn’t communicate with each other because we couldn’t hear each other.” Festlia looks away. “All our training and we were helpless. I don’t know what’s become of Laef, Aenaa and Hsferg.” She doesn’t answer his question about what happened to her in the room and Poe doesn’t press.

Poe’s about to say something when their conversation is interrupted by a deep voice that brings chills up Poe’s spine. “Well, well, looks like I have my next pupil.” Without them realizing the Snivvian walked within range of their voices. “Ecksg has already told me that you’ve got quite the mouth on you, let’s see if we can’t get it trained for something useful.” 

Snapping his fingers the Snivvian summons the two guards over and together the manhandle Poe out of this cage. Considering the height and weight that the Gamorrean’s have over Poe, it’s no surprise that they get him out and drag him into the room easily despite any attempt of Poe trying to fight them off. 

Poe’s forced to his knees and the cuffs on his hands are undone only so that he can be cuffed to the ground. On either side of him are two poles with leashes attached, both of these leases are hooked into his collar preventing him from moving his head much. The Snivvian moves to stand in front of him and Poe has a horrifying realization of just what he’s about to be ‘taught.’

“Alright boy; we can make this easy or hard” The Snivvian says gazing down at Poe with disinterest. “You’re going to learn how to do this whether you cooperate or not. I can assure you it will go much easier on you and be much less painful if you do as I say and don’t fight me.” 

The way the Snivvian is speaking about how he is going to assault Poe with so much disinterest makes Poe angry. “Kriff you! I’m not going to make this any easier on you, you scum!”

Sighing in annoyance the Snivvian gesture’s to one of the guards who grabs Poe’s head and holds it tightly. The Snivvian disappears from Poe’s sight and comes with two things in his hands. One was a set of leather straps wrapped around a durasteel ring; the other was some sort of hood that looked to cover the entire head with only a hole where the mouth was.

“If you do not behave I will use this simple gag to keep your mouth open and force you to learn today’s lesson.” There was no threat in the Snivvian’s voice, it was all fact. He held up the hood next. “This is for when you are particularly volatile; it’s a sensory deprivation hood; you won’t be able to hear, smell or see anything the only thing you will know is my cock and the others I will use to train you.”

Stepping closer to Poe, he knelt in front of him. “I’m giving you the choice once again boy. Are you going to take your lesson well like your friend out there did, or am I going to have to be drastic with you?”

There was a part of Poe that had wanted to take the ‘easier’ way about this but the mention Festlia and the memory of her crying face shut that down. “Go to Hell you Hutt-spawn.” 

“I can see that you’re going to be very difficult then.” 

Poe didn’t even have a chance to try and move before he was grabbed by both guards, one keeping his body still and the other holding his head tightly in place, not that he could have moved much anyway with the way he was chained, while the Snivvian advanced on him with the hood. 

“I do hope that this will show you the reward of being a good boy before too long.” The words were the last thing Poe hears as the hood was placed over his head. He can feel the hood going into place and hear the faint sound as it was positioned and buckled and then nothing. Soon enough even the sensation of the guards’ hands on him is gone leaving only the feeling of the cold floor under his knees and the chains around his wrists, after some time even that fades to white static.

Poe doesn’t know how much time passes in this horrible bubble of silence but it’s enough to cause an itch under his skin; he’s so used to at least hearing everything around him and has never been so cut off from everything before. That’s the worst part of it; he could do temporarily without his sight or sense of smell but not being able to hear makes him feel horrifyingly alone. 

It could be minutes or hours of this when Poe feels something shifting against the open mouthpiece of the hood. The sour and salty taste of what Poe instinctually knows is the Snivvian’s cock touches his tongue and as much as Poe wants to try and spit the thing out, it’s also the first real sensation Poe has experienced in what feels like ages, and he feels like sobbing in relief at the feel of it against his tongue. The cock itself is fatter than Poe’s own cock and covered in fine bristles that tickle against Poe’s tongue. The way it stretches his mouth borders on painful but Poe takes that pain and uses it. Not wanting to lose what feels like the only thing that could even hope to ground him, Poe licks at it like a man dying of thirst, trying to pull more into his mouth so that he can have as much of it as possible.

When Poe’s efforts are eventually rewarded with the salty tang of cum he drinks it up eagerly, his mouth aching and his throat parched. The relief it gives him is only temporary and soon the Snivvian is pulling out and Poe wants to scream because he can’t lose all sensation again. Soon though another cock is shoved into his mouth this one feels synthetic but it is warm in his mouth; there are spines near the head of it that sting when they hit the back of his throat, but not enough to damage or draw blood.

Over and over again Poe sucks and licks at the variety of different cocks that are shoved into his mouth with only the occasional break for water to be dripped down his throat to relieve parching. Eventually though Poe can’t take anymore; he’s both delirious and his mouth, tongue and throat are swollen and aching. It’s only then that the hood is removed and Poe’s assaulted by the dimmed lights of the Snivvian’s teaching room. 

Poe can’t even muster up the energy to feel ashamed as he begins to sob when his senses return to him, even though everything feels so much sharper than it had before.

The Snivvian grabs Poe’s chin with a firm hand. “Remember the feeling of that hood boy, you’ve got many lessons ahead of you before you’re ready for the block and if you don’t behave you’ll go back in the hood, understood?”

Nodding with as much energy as he can muster, Poe tries to convey how very much he understands. He doesn’t want to ever experience the hood again, anything is better than that. 

“Good. Take him back to his cage, make sure he has some fortified water and watch him.” The Snivvian is giving the guards instructions but they all feel fuzzy to Poe, whose head has begun to spin. The guards don’t even manage to make it all the way back to his cage before Poe slips into the relieving hands of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Days and then weeks go by bringing the same thing day in and day out; into the room, on his knees, mouth open, suck, swallow, and then returned to cage. Poe’s so used to the sensation of a cock on his mouth that it’s become instinct when he feels anything against his lips for him to open his mouth in anticipation. 

It’s invasive and degrading, but without the hood on it’s bearable and as long as he has hope he can endure it. It helps to have Festlia here with him, even if they can’t always find time to talk. He’s still worried about the others; there has been no sign or even a hint of where they may be. He can only hope that they’re all still alive, one death has already been too much.

They barely feed the slaves in training, “You eat enough cum to keep you full, you hardly need anything else.” One of the crueler guards had once gloated. They get two bowls of water a day and one bowl of watery gruel in the morning and a soup that is little more than a broth at night. It keeps them weak but healthy, both enriched with vitamins. After all what good is a dying slave?

Today when they come to get Poe they don’t take him to the usual room in the back, instead he’s being lead out of the building he’s been housed in until now and lead outside and then to another building. The sun is blinding when he’s take outside, and Poe has to close his eyes against the harshness of it.

Nervous, Poe tries not to pull on the leash as they lead him into the strange new place. He can’t help but glance back to look at Festlia who is watching him being lead off with fear and worry in her eyes. “Where are you taking me?”

Aro, the only human guard Poe has seen so far, grunts and tugs on Poe’s leash hard enough to make him stumble. “Not that we owe you an answer, but yyou’ve graduated from cock sucking school, congratulations. Now it’s time for the next step in your training.” 

“What do you mean next step?” Poe asks fearfully, haven’t they already done enough?

Laughing Aro exchanges a lecherous glance with his partner, a dark haired Bothan. “You’ll see soon enough.”

The new building is several feet away and by the time they reach it Poe’s legs are aching from having to walk after so long after being practically stagnant for as long as he has. 

The inside of this building is brightly lit and much like the other one there are lines of cages with slaves lying in them. Unlike the ones in the other building these cages are shaped differently; they’re longer with a narrow part and then a taller section at the back. Inside the cages the slaves are forced to kneel with their asses up in the air and their chests pressed to the ground. 

They’re also all naked. 

Poe makes a sound of horror as he’s tugged into the building. Aro and his partner laugh. “Don’t worry; you’re not ready for this yet. These slaves are going on the block soon, that’s why they’re all plugged and trussed up so pretty.”

At first Poe doesn’t understand the comment, not until he passes the first few cages and sees both men and women have plugs in all of their holes. Some bigger than others and many of them with any sort of external genitals have some sort of cage around them. 

His knees go weak at the thought that this is what awaits him after he finishes his training. How could these people be so cruel to others?!

Shuddering Poe tries to fight back against the pull of the leash, Aro stops and turns to glare at him. “You’re not starting this again are you boy? I thought the mask had beaten some of the fight out of you. Guess not.” 

Nodding to the Bothan, they both grab Poe by his arms dragging him kicking and screaming to the back room. “Elmea, we’ve got a new one for you. Gabrd said he’s done with his mouth, although he does recommend that you continue stuffing him there, he’s a mouthy one.” 

The woman who turns to face them is far too beautiful to be working in a place like this with cropped dark hair, large green eyes, and a pleasantly round face. Maybe that’s why they have her here, to put people at ease. 

“Well then you might as well stick around and provide that stuffing.” She looks up at Poe with a calculating gaze as he continues to try and fight. “He looks like he’ll be feisty, he’s going to need to be strapped down while I prep him. Follow me into the backroom.”

The backroom is like walking, or rather being dragged into a nightmare. The first thing Poe sees long table with strap like restraints all up it. At the end of it sits a machine with a dildo attached to a poll. The rest of the room has similar objects a chair with a large dildo sticking up out of it, a set of stocks with another fucking machine behind it and rows and rows of dildos of all shakes and sizes along the walls. 

“Get him stripped down and then restrain him. I don’t want him bucking up when I’m putting the cage on. It can be messy business if something clips the wrong area.” Elmea turns away while Poe is wrestled on and strapped to the bed. “Let’s see he looks like he’s going to need something extra to make sure he behaves.”

Poe can’t see what she’s doing, his head and shoulders are pinned down, but he can hear her picking some things up. “Yes, this is the one. Croev I’ll need you to come over here and hold his hips down tight, even with the straps it may not be enough.” 

Croev moves down and hold Poe’s hips in a tight grip with his large furry hands. Even if Poe wanted to move he wouldn’t be able to.

“Perfect, now try not to move too much. This will hurt if you do.” Even as she speaks Elmea is taking a tight grip on Poe’s flaccid penis and then pouring something cold and wet over it. Poe jerks slightly in the restraints but it’s to no effect. “This isn’t even the worst part boy, and if you keep doing that it will be worse. Believe me.” 

A whimper of fear escapes Poe and with great effort he keeps himself still, especially when something cold and blunt presses at the opening of his penis and starts slowly twisting in. “S-stop!” It isn’t pleasant at all; the rod is too big and wrong; stretching everything out from the inside unpleasantly.

The action doesn’t stop and Poe is screaming by the time the very tip of the rod is pressed against the head and then everything is wiped off and a cage is put over his penis, pressing the rod snugly into him. 

“We usually don’t use the rods unless someone’s been particularly naughty, and from what I’ve seen and heard you have been. Someone will need to take it out of you for you to piss, and that should teach you a lesson. Of course. you could try with it in but I wouldn’t recommend it.” There’s a gentle pat to his thigh before Elmea movers away commanding, “Turn him to his stomach boys, ass up so I can get a plug in him.” 

Poe couldn’t fight them if he tried, not with how badly moving hurts. He’s easily wrestled on to his stomach, ass up in the air, and strapped in again. This position leaves him feeling so vulnerable, but there’s nothing he can do about it. 

There’s a thoughtful hum from Elmea as she rubs a finger against his hole. “Tight; and given how he reacts to being touched I’d say a virgin. We’ll not want to put anything too big in. A small plug for now and then we’ll keep the dildos on the smaller side to keep him tight. We’re worried more about teaching technique anyway.” 

Aro laughs cruelly, “The buyers love them some virgins, and a pretty one like this will sell well to almost any race.” He grabs Poe’s face and forces Poe to stare up at him. “You’re going to make us a lot of money boy, and that may be a good thing for you if you learn to behave. Some buyers like a pretty slave to dote on as well as fuck.” 

Elmea comes back with a small dildo in her hands. “This one should do it.” Poe can hear her come behind him and stop. “If either of you wants to test out how good he is with his mouth, now’s your chance to do it.”

“No please!” Poe barely gets the protest out before an inhuman cock is shoved into his mouth without any preparation. Muscle memory has him keeping his teeth back and sucking around a moan of distress. 

Croev grunts and moans as he fucks Poe’s mouth. Unlike Gabrd who, as much as Poe hated to admit it, was purposeful with his thrusts and was business like, Croey’s thrusts were erratic and would have choked Poe had he not been used to taking a cock into the back of his throat by now. 

Shame floods through him at how easily he’s sucking this cock. He’s becoming what they are training him to be.

Poe’s so focused on the sensation of it the rippled member in his mouth that he’s taken by surprise when something slippery is drizzled over his hole. That’s not the worst of it though, soon he can feel fingers pressing into him, one at first and then, when he’s less tense a second. He can’t help but buck and try to get away, unfortunately it only succeeds in sending the cock in his mouth further into his throat.

Croev says something to Aro in his language, causing the other man to laugh. “He says your mouth is divine, and that he’s never had his cocked sucked so good. That’s saying something canceliering where we are. You should feel proud. This will go on your notes as a positive mark; make you more desirable.”

Behind him Elmea chuckles. “A pretty face and tight body go a long way too.” She removes her fingers and then works something into him. Poe moans around Croev’s cock as the item brushes against something inside him that has pleasure tingling up his spine. 

Elmea pats his ass as she steps away, leaving the plug inside of Poe. “He’s so very responsive. That’s a good thing. Once you finish up with him you can move him to his new cage. I’ll give him three days like this before we try to start with training. I think he’ll be ready to cooperate then.” 

Aro and Croev laugh cruelly and Croev continues to thrust into Poe’s mouth until with a grunt and harsh snap of his hips he comes hard into Poe’s throat. Helpless Poe can only drink down the bitter come, swallowing it all down. 

“Such a good boy.” This is Elmea again, coming to his side and putting something over his head. “Now keep your mouth open, we have one more thing for you.” He doesn’t even have a chance to protest, Croev pulls out and then something small and cock shaped was shoved into his mouth. Elmea grabs his chin after, forcing Poe to look up into her eyes. “From here on out you do nothing without getting permission first and thanking your caretaker after. This is big boy training and if you don’t do as your told, we will punish you in ways that will break you and won’t leave a physical mark on your body. Is that understood?”

Tears run down Poe’s face as he nods, wondering if this will ever end. He can’t even muster the energy to fight as he’s dragged out of the room, not even when he sees Aenaa and Laef in cages as he’s dragged past them. 

Right now, any hope or fight he has is subdued. He just wants to sleep and pray that when he wakes up he’ll be at home with Papa. Poe’s not naïve enough not to realize that this will never happen. But it’s the only comfort he can find after he’s shoved into his new cage and tries to find a comfortable position to sleep in that doesn’t cause any of the things shoved into him to shift and elicit reactions from his body, whether those reactions are pleasure or pain. 

He just wants to go home.


End file.
